Vida nua, vida besta, uma vida
Peter Pál Pelbart O contexto contemporâneo se caracteriza por uma nova relação entre o poder e a vida. Por um lado, uma tendência que poderia ser formulada como segue: o poder tomou de assalto a vida. Isto é, ele penetrou todas as esferas da existência, e as mobilizou inteiramente, pondo-as para trabalhar. Desde os gens, o corpo, a afetividade, o psiquismo, até a inteligência, a imaginação, a criatividade, tudo isso foi violado, invadido, colonizado, quando não diretamente expropriado pelos poderes. Mas o que são os poderes? Digamos, para ir rápido, com todos os riscos de simplificação: as ciências, o capital, o Estado, a mídia. Sabemos, no entanto, que os mecanismos diversos pelos quais eles se exercem são anônimos, esparramados, flexíveis, rizomáticos. O próprio poder tornou-se "pós-moderno": ondulante, acentrado, reticular, molecular. Com isso, ele incide diretamente sobre nossas maneiras de perceber, de sentir, de amar, de pensar, até mesmo de criar. Se antes ainda imaginávamos ter espaços preservados da ingerência direta dos poderes (o corpo, o inconsciente, a subjetividade) e tínhamos a ilusão de preservar em relação a eles alguma autonomia, hoje nossa vida parece integralmente subsumida a tais mecanismos de modulação da existência. Até mesmo o sexo, a linguagem, a comunicação, a vida onírica, mesmo a fé, nada disso preserva já qualquer exterioridade em relação aos mecanismos de controle e monitoramento, se é que alguma vez tal exterioridade fosse cabível. Para resumi-lo numa frase: o poder já não se exerce desde fora, nem de cima, mas como que por dentro, pilotando nossa vitalidade social de cabo a rabo. Não estamos mais às voltas com um poder transcendente, ou mesmo repressivo, trata-se de um poder imanente, produtivo. Como o mostrou Foucault, um tal biopoder não visa barrar a vida, mas tende a encarregar-se dela, intensificá-la, otimizá-la. Daí nossa extrema dificuldade em situar a resistência, já mal sabemos onde está o poder, e onde estamos nós, o que ele nos dita, o que nós dele queremos, nós nos encarregamos de administrar nosso controle, e o próprio desejo está inteiramente capturado. Nunca o poder chegou tão longe e tão fundo no cerne da subjetividade e da própria vida como nessa modalidade contemporânea do biopoder. É onde intervém o segundo eixo que seria preciso evocar, sobretudo em autores provenientes da autonomia italiana. Resumo tal tendência da seguinte maneira. Quando parece que “está tudo dominado”, como diz um rap brasileiro, no extremo da linha se insinua uma reviravolta: aquilo que parecia submetido, controlado, dominado, isto é, “a vida”, revela no processo mesmo de expropriação, sua potência indomável. Tomemos apenas um exemplo. O capital precisa hoje não mais de músculos e disciplina, porém de inventividade, de imaginação, de criatividade, de força-invenção. Mas essa força-invenção, de que o capitalismo se apropria e que ele faz render em seu benefício próprio, não só não emana dele, como no limite poderia até prescindir dele. É o que se vai constatando aqui e ali: a verdadeira fonte de riqueza hoje é a inteligência das pessoas, sua criatividade, sua afetividade, e tudo isso pertence, como é óbvio, a todos e a cada um. Tal potência de vida disseminada por toda parte nos obriga a repensar os próprios termos da resistência. Poderíamos resumir esse movimento do seguinte modo: ao poder sobre a vida responde a potência da vida, ao biopoder responde a biopotência, mas esse “responde” não significa uma reação, já que o que se vai constatando é que tal potência de vida já estava lá desde o início. A vitalidade social, quando iluminada pelos poderes que a pretendem vampirizar, aparece subitamente na sua primazia ontológica. Aquilo que parecia inteiramente submetido ao capital, ou reduzido à mera passividade, a “vida”, aparece agora como reservatório inesgotável de sentido, manancial de formas de existência, germe de direções que extrapolam as estruturas de comando e os cálculos dos poderes constituídos. Seria o caso de percorrer essas duas vias maiores como numa fita de Moebius, o biopoder, a biopotência, o poder sobre a vida, as potências da vidaNo rastro de Foucault, Deleuze, Negri, Lazzarato e outros, tal mapeamento foi tentado em “Vida Capital”, São Paulo, Iluminuras, 2003.. Mas aqui isto será feito sob um crivo particular, o do corpo. Pois tanto o biopoder como a biopotência passam necessariamente, e hoje mais do que nunca, pelo corpo. Assim, proponho trabalhar aqui três modalidades de "vida", isto é, três noções de vida, acompanhados de sua dimensão corporal correspondente, percorrendo de um lado a outro a banda de Moebius mencionada. ;O "muçulmano" right|250pxÉ preciso começar pelo mais extremo -o "muçulmano". Retomo brevemente à descrição feita por Giorgio Agamben a respeito daqueles que, nos campos de concentração, recebiam essa designação terminalG. Agamben, "Ce Qui Reste d´Auschwitz", Paris Payot & Rivages, 1999.. O "muçulmano" era o cadáver ambulante, uma reunião de funções físicas nos seus últimos sobressaltosJ. Améry, "Par Delà le Crime et le Chatiment", Arles, Actes Sud, 1995.. Era o morto-vivo, o homem-múmia, o homem-concha. Encurvado sobre si, esse ser bestificado e sem vontade tinha o olhar opaco, a expressão indiferente, a pele cinza pálida, fina e dura como papel, já começando a descascar, a respiração lenta, a fala muito baixa, e feita a um grande custo... O "muçulmano" era o detido que havia desistido, indiferente a tudo que o rodeava, exausto demais para compreender aquilo que o esperava em breve, a morte. Essa vida não humana já estava excessivamente esvaziada para que pudesse sequer sofrerP. Levi, “É Isto um Homem?”, Rio de Janeiro, Rocco, 2000.. Por que os detidos dos campos chamavam de “muçulmano” aqueles que tinham desistido de viver, já que se tratava sobretudo de judeus? Porque entregava sua vida ao destino, conforme a imagem simplória, preconceituosa e certamente equivocada de um suposto fatalismo islâmico: o “muslim” seria aquele que se submete sem reserva à vontade divina. Em todo caso, quando a vida é reduzida ao contorno de uma mera silhueta, como diziam os nazistas ao referir-se aos prisioneiros, chamando-os de “Figuren”, figuras, manequins, aparece a perversão de um poder que não elimina o corpo, mas o mantém numa zona intermediária entre a vida e a morte, entre o humano e o inumano: o sobrevivente. O biopoder contemporâneo, conclui Agamben, reduz a vida à sobrevida biológica, produz sobreviventes. De Guantánamo à Africa, isso se confirma a cada dia. Ora, quando cunhou o termo de biopoder, Foucault tentava discriminá-lo do regime que o havia precedido, denominado de soberania. O regime de soberania consistia em fazer morrer e deixar viver. Cabia ao soberano a prerrogativa de matar, de maneira espetacular, os que ameaçassem seu poderio, e deixar viverem os demais. Já no contexto biopolítico, surge uma nova preocupação. Não cabe ao poder fazer morrer, mas sobretudo fazer viver, isto é, cuidar da população, da espécie, dos processos biológicos, otimizar a vida. Gerir a vida, mais do que exigir a morte. Assim, se antes o poder consistia num mecanismo de subtração ou extorsão, seja da riqueza, do trabalho, do corpo, do sangue, culminando com o privilégio de suprimir a própria vidaM. Foucault, "La Volonté de Savoir", Paris, Gallimard, 1976, p 179., o biopoder passa agora a funcionar na base da incitação, do reforço e da vigilância, visando a otimização das forças vitais que ele submete. Ao invés de fazer morrer e deixar viver, trata-se de fazer viver, e deixar morrer. O poder investe a vida, não mais a morte -daí o desinvestimento da morte, que passa a ser anônima, insignificante. Claro que o nazismo consiste num cruzamento extremo entre a soberania e o biopoder, ao fazer viver (a "raça ariana") e fazer morrer (as raças ditas "inferiores"), um em nome do outro. O biopoder contemporâneo, segundo Agamben -e nisso ele parece seguir, mas também "atualizar" Foucault- já não se incumbe de fazer viver, nem de fazer morrer, mas de fazer sobreviver. Ele cria sobreviventes. E produz a sobrevida. No contínuo biológico, ele busca até isolar um último substrato de sobrevida. Como diz Agamben: "Pois não é mais a vida, não é mais a morte, é a produção de uma sobrevida modulável e virtualmente infinita que constitui a prestação decisiva do biopoder de nosso tempo. Trata-se, no homem, de separar a cada vez a vida orgânica da vida animal, o não-humano do humano, o muçulmano da testemunha, a vida vegetativa, prolongada pelas técnicas de reanimação, da vida consciente, até um ponto limite que, como as fronteiras geopolíticas, permanece essencialmente móvel, recua segundo o progresso das tecnologias científicas ou políticas. A ambição suprema do biopoder é realizar no corpo humano a separação absoluta do vivente e do falante, de zoè e biós, do não-homem e do homem: a sobrevida"G. Agamben, "Ce Qui Reste d´Auschwitz", op. cit, p. 205.. Fiquemos pois, por ora, nesse postulado inusitado que Agamben encontra no biopoder contemporâneo: fazer sobreviver, produzir um estado de sobrevida biológica, reduzir o homem a essa dimensão residual, não humana, vida vegetativa, que o chamado "muçulmano" dos campos de concentração, por um lado, e o neomorto das salas de terapia intensiva, por outro, encarnam. A sobrevida é a vida humana reduzida a seu mínimo biológico, à sua nudez última, à vida sem forma, ao mero fato da vida, à vida nua. Mas engana-se quem vê vida nua apenas na figura extrema do "muçulmano", sem perceber o mais assustador: que de certa maneira somos todos "muçulmanos". Até Bruno Bettelheim, sobrevivente de Dachau e Buchenwald, quando descreve o comandante do campo, qualifica-o como uma espécie de "muçulmano", "bem alimentado e bem vestido". Ou seja, o carrasco é ele também, igualmente, um cadáver vivo, habitando essa zona intermediária entre o humano e o inumano, máquina biológica desprovida de sensibilidade e excitabilidade nervosa. A condição de sobrevivente, de "muçulmano", é um efeito generalizado do biopoder contemporâneo, ele não se restringe aos regimes totalitários, e inclui plenamente a democracia ocidental, a sociedade de consumo, o hedonismo de massa, a medicalização da existência, em suma, a abordagem biológica da vida numa escala ampliada. ;O corpo Tomemos a título de exemplo o superinvestimento do corpo que caracteriza nossa atualidade. Desde algumas décadas, o foco do sujeito deslocou-se da intimidade psíquica para o próprio corpo. Hoje, o eu é o corpo. A subjetividade foi reduzida ao corpo, a sua aparência, a sua imagem, a sua performance, a sua saúde, a sua longevidade. O predomínio da dimensão corporal na constituição identitária permite falar numa "bioidentidade". É verdade que já não estamos diante de um corpo docilizado pelas instituições disciplinares, como há cem anos atrás, corpo estriado pela máquina panóptica, o corpo da fábrica, o corpo do exército, o corpo da escola. Agora cada um se submete voluntariamente a uma ascese, científica e estética a um só tempo. É o que Francisco Ortega chama de bioasceseFrancisco Ortega, "Da Ascese à Bioascese, Ou do Corpo Submetido à Submissão do Corpo", in “Imagens de Foucault e Deleuze”, Rio de Janeiro, DP&A, 2002.. Por um lado, trata-se de adequar o corpo às normas científicas da saúde, longevidade, equilíbrio, por outro, trata-se de adequar o corpo às normas da cultura do espetáculo, conforme o modelo das celebridades. Como o diz Jurandir Freire Costa, a obsessão pela perfectibilidade física, com as infinitas possibilidades de transformação anunciadas pelas próteses genéticas, químicas, eletrônicas ou mecânicas, essa compulsão do eu para causar o desejo do outro por si, mediante a idealização da imagem corporal, mesmo às custas do bem-estar, com as mutilações que o comprometem, substituem finalmente a satisfação erótica que prometem pela mortificação auto-impostaJurandir Freire Costa, “O Vestígio e a Aura: Corpo e Consumismo na Moral do Espetáculo”, Rio de Janeiro, Garamond, 2004.. O fato é que abraçamos voluntariamente a tirania da corporeidade perfeita, em nome de um gozo sensorial cuja imediaticidade torna ainda mais surpreendente o seu custo em sofrimento. A bioascese é um cuidado de si, mas, à diferença dos antigos, cujo cuidado de si visava a bela vida, e que Foucault chamou de estética da existência, o nosso cuidado visa o próprio corpo, sua longevidade, saúde, beleza, boa forma, felicidade científica e estética, ou o que Deleuze chamaria a "gorda saúde dominante". Não hesitamos em qualificá-lo, mesmo nas condições moduláveis da coerção contemporânea, de um corpo fascista -diante do modelo inalcançável, boa parcela da população é jogada numa condição de inferioridade sub-humana. Que, ademais, o corpo tenha se tornado também um pacote de informaçõesPaula Sibília, “O Homem Pós-orgânico”, Rio de Janeiro, Relume-Dumará, 2002. , um reservatório genético, um dividual estatístico, com o qual somos lançados ao domínio da biossociabilidade ("faço parte do grupo dos hipertensos, dos soropositivos" etc.), isto só vem fortalecer os riscos da eugenia. Estamos às voltas, em todo caso, com o registro da vida biologizada… Reduzidos ao mero corpo, do corpo excitável ao corpo manipulável, do corpo espetáculo ao corpo automodulável, é o domínio da vida nua. Continuamos no âmbito da sobrevida, da produção maciça de "sobreviventes", no sentido amplo do termo. ;Sobrevivencialismo Que me seja permitido alargar a noção de sobrevivente mencionada acima. Na sua análise do 11 de Setembro, Slavoj Zizek contestou o adjetivo de covardes imputado aos terroristas que perpetraram o atentado contra as torres gêmeas. Afinal, eles não têm medo da morte, contrariamente aos ocidentais, que não só prezam a vida, conforme se alega, mas querem preservá-la a todo custo, prolongá-la ao máximo. Somos escravos, isto é, somos escravos da sobrevivência, até num sentido hegeliano. Nossa cultura visa sobretudo a sobrevivência, pouco importa a que custo: sobrevivencialismo. Somos os últimos homens de Nietzsche, que não querem perecer, que prolongam sua agonia, "imersos na estupidez dos prazeres diários" -é o Homo Otarius. A pergunta de Zizek é a de São Paulo: "Quem está realmente vivo hoje? E se somente estivermos realmente vivos, se nos comprometermos com uma intensidade excessiva que nos coloca além da "vida nua"? E se, ao nos concentrarmos na simples sobrevivência, mesmo quando é qualificada como "uma boa vida", o que realmente perdemos na vida for a própria vida? E se o terrorista suicida palestino a ponto de explodir a si mesmo e aos outros estiver, num sentido enfático, "mais vivo"?S. Zizek, “Bem-vindo ao Deserto do Real”, São Paulo, Boitempo, 2003, p. 108. E o autor pergunta: "Não vale mais um histérico verdadeiramente vivo no questionamento permanente da própria existência que um obsessivo que evita acima de tudo que algo aconteça, que escolhe a morte em vida?". Não se trata, obviamente, de nenhuma conclamação ao terrorismo, mas de uma crítica cáustica ao que o filósofo esloveno chama de postura sobrevivencialista "pós-metafísica" dos Últimos Homens, e ao espetáculo anêmico da vida se arrastando como uma sombra de si mesma, nesse contexto biopolítico em que se almeja uma existência asséptica, indolor, prolongada ao máximo, onde até os prazeres são controlados e artificializados: café sem cafeína, cerveja sem álcool, sexo sem sexo, guerra sem baixas, política sem política -a realidade virtualizada. Para o filósofo, morte e vida designam não fatos objetivos, mas posições existenciais subjetivas, e, nesse sentido, ele brinca com a idéia provocativa de que haveria mais vida do lado daqueles que de maneira frontal, numa explosão de gozo, reintroduziram a dimensão de absoluta negatividade em nossa vida diária com o 11 de Setembro, do que nos Últimos Homens, todos nós, que arrastam sua sombra de vida como mortos-vivos, zumbis pós-modernos. O autor chama a atenção para a paisagem de desolação contra a qual vem inscrever-se um tal ato, e sobretudo para o desafio de se repensar hoje o próprio estatuto do ato, do acontecimento, em suma, da gestualidade política, num momento em que a vitalidade parece ter migrado para o lado daqueles que, numa volúpia de morte, souberam desafiar nosso sobrevivencialismo exangue. Seja como for, poderíamos dizer que na pós-política espetacularizada, e com o respectivo seqüestro da vitalidade social, estamos todos reduzidos ao sobrevivencialismo biológico, à mercê da gestão biopolítica, cultuando formas de vida de baixa intensidade, submetidos à morna hipnose consumista, mesmo quando a anestesia sensorial é travestida de hiperexcitação. É a existência de ciberzumbis, pastando mansamente entre serviços e mercadorias, e como dizia Gilles Châtelet, viver e pensar como porcosG. Châtelet, "Vivre et Penser Comme des Porcs", Paris, Exils, 1998.. Vida besta é esse rebaixamento global da existência, essa depreciação da vida, sua redução à vida nua, à sobrevida, estágio último do niilismo contemporâneo. À vida sem forma do homem comum, nas condições do niilismo, a revista “Tiqqun” deu o nome de “Bloom”Tiqqun, "Théorie du Bloom", Paris, La Fabrique, 2000, e a revista « Tiqqun », 2001. . Inspirado no personagem de Joyce, “Bloom” seria um tipo humano recentemente aparecido no planeta, e que designa essas existências brancas, presenças indiferentes, sem espessura, o homem ordinário, anônimo, talvez agitado quando tem a ilusão de que com isso pode encobrir o tédio, a solidão, a separação, a incompletude, a contingência -o nada. Bloom designa essa tonalidade afetiva que caracteriza nossa época de decomposição niilista, o momento em que vem à tona, porque se realiza em estado puro, o fato metafísico de nossa estranheza e inoperância, para além ou aquém de todos os problemas sociais de miséria, precariedade, desemprego etc. Bloom é a figura que representa a morte do sujeito e de seu mundo, onde tudo flutua na indiferença sem qualidades, em que ninguém mais se reconhece na trivialidade do mundo de mercadorias infinitamente intercambiáveis e substituíveis. Pouco importam os conteúdos de vida que se alternam e que cada um visita em seu turismo existencial, o “Bloom” é já incapaz de alegria assim como de sofrimento, analfabeto das emoções de que recolhe ecos difratados. Quando a vida é reduzida à vida besta em escala planetária, quando o niilismo se dá a ver de maneira tão gritante em nossa própria lassidão, nesse estado hipnótico consumista do “Bloom” ou do “Homo Otarius”, cabe perguntar o que poderia ainda sacudir-nos de tal estado de letargia, e se a catástrofe não estaria aí instalada cotidianamente ("o mais sinistro dos hóspedes", como dizia Nietzsche a respeito do niilismo), ao invés de ser ela apenas a irrupção súbita de um ato espetacular. ;O corpo que não agüenta mais O que poderia ainda nos sacudir de tal estado de letargia, lassidão, esgotamento? Há uma bela definição beckettiana sobre o corpo, dada por David Lapoujade. “Somos como personagens de Beckett, para os quais já é difícil andar de bicicleta, depois, difícil de andar, depois, difícil de simplesmente se arrastar, e, depois ainda, de permancer sentado... Mesmo nas situações cada vez mais elementares, que exigem cada vez menos esforço, o corpo não agüenta mais. Tudo se passa como se ele não pudesse mais agir, não pudesse mais responder. O corpo é aquele que não agüenta mais”David Lapoujade, “O Corpo Que Não Agüenta Mais”, in “Nietzsche e Deleuze - Que Pode o Corpo”, org. D. Lins, Relume Dumará, Rio de Janeiro, 2002, p 82 e seguintes., até por definição. Mas, pergunta o autor, o que é que o corpo não aguenta mais? Ele não agüenta mais tudo aquilo que o coage, por fora e por dentro. Por exemplo, o adestramento civilizatório que por milênios se abateu sobre ele, como Nietzsche o mostrou exemplarmente em “Para a Genealogia da Moral”, ou mais recentemente Norbert Elias, ao descrever de que modo o que chamamos de civilização é resultado de um progressivo silenciamento do corpo, de seus ruídos, impulsos, movimentosNorbert Elias, “O Processo Civilizador”, vol I, Rio de Janeiro, Jorge Zahar Ed, 1994.... Mas, também, a docilização que lhe foi imposta pelas disciplinas, nas fábricas, nas escolas, no exército, nas prisões, nos hospitais, pela máquina panóptica... Tendo em vista o que foi mencionado acima, deveríamos acrescentar essa terceira "camada": o que o corpo não agüenta mais é a mutilação biopolítica, a intervenção biotecnológica, a modulação estética, a digitalização bioinformática, o entorpecimento sensorial. Em suma, e num sentido muito amplo, o que o corpo não agüenta mais é a mortificação sobrevivencialista, seja no estado de exceção, seja na banalidade cotidiana. O "muçulmano", o "ciberzumbi", o "corpo-espetáculo", "a gorda saúde dominante", o "Bloom", por extremas que pareçam suas diferenças, ressoam no efeito anestésico e narcótico, configurando a impermeabilidade de um corpo "blindado"Juliano Pessanha, “Certeza do Agora”, São Paulo, Ateliê Ed. 2002. em condições de niilismo terminal. Diante disso, seria preciso retomar o corpo naquilo que lhe é mais próprio, sua dor no encontro com a exterioridade, sua condição de corpo afetado pelas forças do mundo e capaz de ser afetado por elas: sua afectibilidade. Como o observa Barbara Stiegler, para Nietzsche todo sujeito vivo é primeiramente um sujeito afetado, um corpo que sofre de suas afecções, de seus encontros, da alteridade que o atinge, da multidão de estímulos e excitações que lhe cabe selecionar, evitar, escolher, acolherBarbara Stiegler, "Nietzsche et la Biologie", Paris, PUF, 2001, p. 38.. Nessa linha, também Deleuze insiste: um corpo não cessa de ser submetido aos encontros, com a luz, o oxigênio, os alimentos, os sons e as palavras cortantes -um corpo é primeiramente encontro com outros corpos, poder de ser afetado. Mas não por tudo e nem de qualquer maneira, como quem deglute e vomita tudo, com seu estômago fenomenal, na pura indiferença daquele a quem nada abala... Como então preservar a capacidade de ser afetado, senão através de uma permeabilidade, uma passividade, até mesmo uma fraqueza? Mas como ter a força de estar à altura de sua fraqueza, ao invés de permanecer na fraqueza de cultivar apenas a força, pergunta Nietzsche e, no seu rastro, Stiegler, Lapoujade? Gombrowicz referia-se a um inacabamento próprio à vida, ali onde ela se encontra em estado mais embrionário, onde a forma ainda não “pegou” inteiramenteWitold Gombrowicz, "Contre les Poètes", Paris, Ed. Complexe, 1988, p. 129., e a atração irresistível que exerce esse estado de Imaturidade, onde está preservada a liberdade de “seres ainda por nascer”... Porém, será possível dar espaço a tais "seres ainda por nascer" num corpo excessivamente musculoso, em meio a uma atlética auto-suficiência, demasiadamente excitada, plugada, obscena, perfectível? Talvez por isso tantos personagens literários, de Bartleby ao artista da fome, precisem de sua imobilidade, esvaziamento, palidez, no limite do corpo morto. Para dar passagem a outras forças que um corpo excessivamente blindado não permitiria. Mas será preciso produzir um corpo morto para que outras forças atravessem o corpo? José Gil observou o processo através do qual, na dança contemporânea, o corpo se assume como um feixe de forças e desinveste os seus órgãos, desembaraçando-se dos “modelos sensório-motores interiorizados”, como o diz Cunningham. Um corpo “que pode ser desertado, esvaziado, roubado da sua alma”, para então poder “ser atravessado pelos fluxos mais exuberantes da vida”. É aí, diz Gil, que esse corpo, que já é um corpo-sem-órgãos, constitui ao seu redor um domínio intensivo, uma nuvem virtual, uma espécie de atmosfera afetiva, com sua densidade, textura, viscosidade próprias, como se o corpo exalasse e liberasse forças inconscientes que circulam à flor da pele, projetando em torno de si uma espécie de “sombra branca”José Gil, “Movimento Total”, Lisboa, Relógio d´Água, 2001, p. 153.. Não posso me furtar à tentação, nem que seja de apenas mencionar, a experiência da Cia. Teatral Ueinzz, que coordeno em São Paulo, na qual reencontramos entre alguns dos atores ditos psicóticos, posturas “extraviadas”, inumanas, disformes, rodeados de sua “sombra branca”, ou imersos numa “zona de opacidade ofensiva”http://ueinzz.sites.uol.com.br/. O corpo aparece aí como sinônimo de uma certa impotência, mas é dessa impotência que ele extrai uma potência superior, nem que seja às custas do corpo empírico. Pois é às custas do corpo empírico que um corpo virtual pode vir à tona. Desde o jejuador até o homem-inseto, os personagens de Kafka reivindicam um corpo “afetivo, intensivo, anarquista, que só comporta pólos, zonas, limiares e gradientes”. Como dizem Deleuze-Guattari, num tal corpo se desfazem e se embaralham as hierarquias, “preservando-se apenas as intensidades que compõem zonas incertas e as percorrem a toda velocidade, onde enfrentam poderes, sobre esse corpo anarquista devolvido a si mesmo”G. Deleuze, “Crítica e Clínica”, São Paulo, Ed. 34, p. 149., ainda que ele seja o de um coleóptero. “Criar para si um corpo sem órgãos, encontrar seu corpo sem órgãos é a maneira de escapar ao juízo” do pai, do patrão, de Deus, é uma maneira de fugir a todo um sistema do juízo, da punição, da culpa, da dívida. Ao invés da dívida infinita em relação à instância transcendente, o embate dos corpos, num sistema da crueldade imanente. Há aí, insistem os autores, nesse corpo desfeito e intensivo, tal como aparece em Kafka, uma vitalidade não-orgânica, inumana, e um combate: “Todos os gestos são defesas ou mesmo ataques, esquivas, paradas, antecipações de um golpe que nem sempre se vê chegar, ou de um inimigo que nem sempre se consegue identificar: donde a importância das posturas do corpo”G. Deleuze, “Crítica e Clínica”, op. cit., p. 149-150.. Mas o objetivo do combate, diferentemente da guerra, não consiste em destruir o Outro, mas em escapar-lhe ou apossar-se de sua força. Em suma, o combate como uma “poderosa vitalidade não-orgânica, que completa a força com a força, e enriquece aquilo de que se apossa”. Mas o que é essa vitalidade não-orgânica? Em “Imanência: Uma Vida”, último texto escrito por Deleuze, comparece um exemplo -o de Dickens. O canalha Riderhood está prestes a morrer num quase afogamento, e libera nesse ponto uma “centelha de vida dentro dele” que parece poder ser separada do canalha que ele é, centelha com a qual todos à sua volta se compadecem, por mais que o odeiem -eis aí uma vida, puro acontecimento, em suspensão, impessoal, singular, neutro, para além do bem e do mal, uma “espécie de beatitude”, diz DeleuzeG. Deleuze, "L´Immanence, Une Vie", in « Deux Régimes de Fous », Paris, Minuit, 2003.. O outro exemplo está no extremo oposto da existência: os recém-nascidos, que, “em meio a todos os sofrimentos e fraquezas, são atravessados por uma vida imanente que é pura potência, e até mesmo beatitude”. É que também o bebê, como o morimbundo, é atravessado por uma vida. Assim o define DeleuzeG. Deleuze, “Crítica e Clínica”, op. cit. “querer-viver obstinado, cabeçudo, indomável, diferente de qualquer vida orgânica: com uma criancinha já se tem uma relação pessoal orgânica, mas não com o bebê, que concentra em sua pequenez a energia suficiente para arrebentar os paralelepípedos (o bebê-tartaruga de Lawrence)G. Deleuze, “Crítica e Clínica”, op. cit., p. 151.”. Com o bebê só se tem relação afetiva, atlética, impessoal, vital, pois o pequeno é a sede irredutível das forças, a prova mais reveladora das forças. É como se Deleuze perscrutasse um aquém do corpo empírico e da vida individuada, como se ele buscasse, não só em Kafka, Lawrence, Artaud, Nietzsche, mas ao longo de toda sua própria obra, aquele limiar vital e virtual a partir do qual todos os lotes repartidos, pelos deuses ou homens, giram em falso e derrapam, perdem a pregnância, já não “pegam” no corpo, permitindo-lhe redistribuições de afeto as mais inusitadas. Este limiar, entre a vida e a morte, entre o homem e o animal, entre a loucura e a sanidade, onde nascer e perecer se repercutem mutuamente, põe em xeque as divisões legadas por nossa tradição, e indica o que Deleuze pôde chamar de uma vida. Já podemos perceber a que ponto parecem vizinhas a tematização do limite entre o humano e o inumano feita por Deleuze, para abordar o que ele entendia por uma vida, e aquela feita por Agamben, para abordar o que ele chamou de vida nua, seja no caso do "muçulmano", seja no caso do neomorto. Talvez caiba formular aqui a questão crucial. Como diferenciar a decomposição e a desfiguração do corpo necessárias para que as forças que o atravessam inventem novas conexões e liberem novas potências, tendência que caracterizou parte de nossa cultura das últimas décadas, nas suas experimentações diversas, das danças às drogas e à própria literatura, da decomposição e desfiguração que a produção do sobrevivente, ou a manipulação biotecnológica suscita e estimula? Como diferenciar a perplexidade de Espinosa, com o fato de que não sabemos ainda o que pode o corpo, do desafio dos poderes e da tecnociência, que precisamente vão pesquisando o que se pode com o corpo? Como descolar-se desta obsessão de pesquisar "o que se pode fazer com o corpo" (questão biopolítica: que intervenções, manipulações, aperfeiçoamentos, eugenias...), e afinar "o que pode o corpo" (questão vitalista, espinosista)? Potências da vida que precisam de um corpo-sem-órgãos para se experimentarem, por um lado, poder sobre a vida que precisa de um corpo pós-orgânico para anexá-lo à axiomática capitalistica. Mas talvez para que um pólo apareça é preciso, ao mesmo tempo, que o outro seja combatido, ou ao menos deslocado. Por exemplo, para que aquilo que Deleuze chamou de uma vida possa aparecer na sua imanência e afirmatividade, é preciso que ela se tenha despojado de tudo aquilo que pretendeu representá-la ou contê-la. Toda a tematização do corpo-sem-órgãos é uma variação em torno desse tema biopolítico por excelência, a vida desfazendo-se do que a aprisiona, do organismo, dos órgãos, da inscrição dos poderes diversos sobre o corpo, ou mesmo de sua redução à vida nua, vida-morta, vida-múmia, vida-concha. Mas se a vida deve livrar-se de todas essas amarras sociais, históricas, políticas, não será para reencontrar algo de sua animalidade desnudada, despossuída? Será a invocação de uma vida nua, de uma zoé, como diziam os antigos, contra uma forma de vida qualificada, contra bios? Diz Kuniichi Uno, a respeito: "Mas ele (Artaud) nunca perdeu o sentido intenso da vida e do corpo como gênese, ou auto-gênese, como força intensa, impermeável, móvel sem limites que não se deixaria determinar nem mesmo pelos termos como bios ou zoé. A vida é para Artaud indeterminável, em todos os sentidos, enquanto a sociedade é feita pela infâmia, o tráfico, o comércio que não cessa de sitiar a vida e sobretudo a do corpo"K. Uno, "Pantoufle d’Artaud selon Hijikata", inédito. . Bastaria meditar a frase enigmática de Artaud: "Eu sou um genital inato, ao enxergar isso de perto isso quer dizer que eu nunca me realizei./ Há imbecis que se crêem seres, seres por inatismo./ Eu sou aquele que para ser deve chicotear seu inatismo". E Uno comenta que um genital inato é alguém que tenta nascer por si mesmo, fazer um segundo nascimento a fim de excluir seu inatismo. Pois ser inato é não ter nascido. Pensemos em Beckett ouvindo Jung dizer, sobre uma paciente: o fato é que ela nunca nasceu. E ele transporta essa frase para o contexto de sua obra. Ali, um eu que não nasceu escreve sobre aquele outro que, sim, nasceu. Essa recusa do nascimento biológico não é a recusa proveniente de um ser que não quer viver, mas daquele que exige nascer de novo, sempre, o tempo todo. O genital inato é a história de um corpo que coloca em questão seu corpo nascido, com as suas funções e todos os órgãos, representantes das ordens, instituições, tecnologias visíveis ou invisíveis que pretendem gerir o corpo. Um corpo que, a partir ou em favor de um corpo sem órgãos, desafia esse complexo sociopolítico que Artaud chamou de Juízo de Deus e que poderíamos chamar de um biopoder. Essa recusa do nascimento em favor de um auto-nascimento não equivale ao desejo de dominar seu próprio começo, mas de recriar um corpo que tenha o poder de começar, diz Uno. A vida é este corpo, insiste ele, desde que se descubra o corpo em sua força de gênese, por um lado, e desde que ele se libere daquilo que pesa sobre ele como determinação -guerra à biopolítica. Talvez esse seja um dos poucos pontos em que concordamos com Badiou, quando afirma que, para Deleuze, o nome do ser é a vida, mas a vida não é tomada como um dom ou um tesouro, nem como sobrevida, antes como um neutro que rejeita toda categoria. Diz ele: “Toda vida é nua. Toda vida é desnudamento, abandono das vestimentas, dos códigos e dos órgãos; não que nos dirigimos para um buraco negro niilista. Mas ao contrário para sustentar-se no ponto em que se intercambiam atualização e virtualização; para um ser criador”A. Badiou, "De la Vie Comme Nom de l´Être", in « Rue Descartes », nº 20, PUF, 1998, p 32. . Mas será que Badiou tem razão em designar essa vida como nua? Em todo caso, essa vida desnudada a que se refere ele não pode ser, como já Uno o havia notado, simples zoé, a vida como fato, o fato animal da vida, ou a vida reduzida a esse estado de nudez biológica anexada à ordem jurídica pelo estado de exceção, ou destinada à manipulação tecnocientífica pelo movimento niilista do capital. Uma vida tal como Deleuze a concebe é a vida como virtualidade, diferença, invenção de formas, potência impessoal, beatitude. Vida nua, ao contrário, tal como Agamben a teorizou, é a vida reduzida ao seu estado de mera atualidade, indiferença, disformidade, impotência, banalidade biológica. Para não falar na vida besta, exacerbação e disseminação entrópica da vida nua, no seu limite niilista. Se, no entanto, vida nua e uma vida são tão contrapostas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sobrepostas, é porque no contexto biopolítico é a própria vida que está em jogo, sendo ela o campo de batalha. Contudo, como dizia Foucault, é no ponto em que o poder incide com força maior, a vida, que doravante se ancora a resistência a ele, mas justamente, como que mudando de sinal. Em outras palavras, às vezes é no extremo da vida nua que se descobre uma vida, assim como é no extremo da manipulação e decomposição do corpo que ele pode descobrir-se como virtualidade, imanência, pura potência, beatitude. Mesmo na existência espectral do “Bloom”, de algum modo se insinua uma estratégia de resistência: ele é o homem sem qualidades, sem particularidades, sem substancialidade do mundo, onde já nem o biopoder “pega” -o homem enquanto homem, como nota Deleuze, o anti-herói presente na literatura do século passado, de Kafka a Musil, de Melville a Michaux e Pessoa, é o homem sem comunidade, que por isso mesmo chama por uma “comunidade por vir”. Se os que melhor diagnosticaram a vida bestificada, de Nietzsche e Artaud até os jovens experimentadores de hoje, têm condições de retomar o corpo como afectibilidade, fluxo, vibração, intensidade, e até mesmo como um poder de começar, não será porque neles ela atingiu um ponto intolerável? Não estaríamos todos nós nesse ponto de sufocamento, que justamente por isso nos impele numa outra direção? Talvez haja algo na extorsão da vida que deve vir a termo para que esta vida possa aparecer diferentemente... Algo deve ser esgotado, como o pressentiu Deleuze em “L´Épuisé”, para que um outro jogo seja pensável. ---- Este texto foi escrito a partir de palestra apresentada por ocasião do Festival Alkantara, em Lisboa, no contexto dos encontros propostos pela dançarina Vera Mantero, no Teatro São Luiz, em junho de 2006. Categoria:Escritos de Peter Pál Pelbart